Arthur Williams
Name: Arthur Williams Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Nobody's really paid enough attention to the young man to find out. All he seems to do is sit in a corner of the library or hallway, reading. Appearance: '''Arthur is two years younger than the majority of his class, but you wouldn't know it from his appearance. Six-foot-one and 145 pounds, Williams is tall, and fairly thin. This is accentuated and contrasted by the large, baggy clothes Arthur hides inside of, making him seem downright gaunt. His shaggy, uncombed brown hair falls around his head, and, when his head is down (almost always), covers his eyes. Artist's hands stuffed in large pockets, a nihilistic countenance covering his form. The day that the bus left on the senior trip, he had been wearing an XL dark blue T-shirt, and 32-32 carpenter pants that covered the top of his gray, Size-11 sneakers. Thus, that is what he wears on the island, though the Bird of Prey 'round his neck has been added since then. '''Biography: '''Arthur is an outcast, always has been. But, rather than just another student, the Williams boy had a gift. He had a strong penchant for learning new things, and had quickly mastered all that was taught to him. Thus, Williams skipped both the third and the fifth grade, and entered middle school with students a foot taller than he was. As the intelligent runt, it was almost Arthur's duty to be picked on, and pick on him they did. Even in high school, where he grew, and his voice dropped, almost overnight, he was still the outcast, and he accepted his role. His parents refused to pull him out and home school him for some misguided reason of their own, and by the time senior year rolled around, Arthur Williams had gone from an outgoing, helpful boy to a shy, bitter, and cynical young man. Not even the revival of SotF had awakened much of Arthur's empathy. Though it has begun to sink in that he will probably never return from the island, the teen feels no fear of death. Williams has scavenged what he could, avoided the dangerzones, and stayed out of the way of others, body's survival instinct still pushing him forward. '''Advantages: Williams has spent his life reading books, both fiction and non-fiction, and is extremely knowledgeable in many areas, as well as a fast learner. His long limbs give him a slight reach advantage as well, supplementing his very basic knowledge of Jeet Kun Do, taken from a book, of course. Disadvantages: Arthur has spent his life avoiding contact with others, and changing those habits, especially now, will be difficult at best. His survival chances are only lowered by his inability to kill. The violence does not sicken him, Williams has become desensitized to that through his own experiences. It is just not in Arthur's nature to take a life. Not even his own. Designated Number: Male Student No. 111 --- Designated Weapon: '''Motorola K1 Cellular Phone '''Conclusion: '''So the recluse gets the cellular phone? Sometimes all of the ironies in life are just that easy. How is it that so many of these kids have martial arts knowledge, anyway? Aren't Americans supposed to be fat, overweight pigs? Hmmm... ''The above biography is as written by Joystick Hero. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations '''Kills: None Killed By: Bobby Jacks Collected Weapons: Motorola K1 Cellular Phone (issued) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Arty made his first appearance on the six day at the Barracks, the exhausted boy tripping and falling, injuring his leg and calling out for help. Unfortunately, he had happened to stumble upon a massive standoff between SADD, Bobby Jacks, and a third party. Eventually managing to get back up and limp towards SADD, he showed off the cell phone he had received to the group, saying it could help get them off the island. Just then, Bobby walked by, the standoff seemingly at an end as Bobby tried to pass through out of the area. However, everything went to hell all over again when one of SADD's members, a dazed and confused Ivan Roeghmills, accidentally stumbled into Bobby, causing him to take him hostage, suspecting a surprise attack. Deciding that he'd finally had enough of this, Arty tossed the phone to one of the SADD members, Dominica Shapiro, before rushing Bobby headlong, only to get shot in the face for it. Post-Game Evaluation: So, the recluse decided to man up and play hero, huh? Too bad he didn't realize what happens to heroes in this game. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Arty is the first (and only) of JoystickHero's characters that he has written the death for, and is therefore the first to not be played better by someone else. -JH Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Arty, in chronological order. V3: *Sound and Fury Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Arty Williams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students